Walking on Water
by YukirinSnow
Summary: When sitting at the Trevi fountain brooding over the circumstances that lead him there away from his beloved home in Sicily.An unforseen fall into the fountain drops a string of hope for him to grab Rated M Language/Violence/Mature content/Religon S/OC.
1. Frozen

A/N: okay so for all you Xanxus/Squalo fanfic's. I deeply apologize this is not a Xanxus/Squalo fanfic. Rather this is a story about what happened to Squalo in the eight years Xanxus was gone and frozen. Will he give up or will he find something to make living all worth it.

This is my first Katekyo hitman reborn Fanfic. So before you start reading please be aware that

1) I DO NOT HAVE A BETA  
>2) this is purely fictional<br>3) some facts may be changed for purposes of moving this plot along.

So I do appreciate any healthy criticism and ideas. Any flaming will be ignored.

So let's get on with the story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn. All original characters are owned by Yukirinsnow and not available for distribution in anything other than this fanfic or future fanfic's written by Yukirinsnow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
><span>Frozen:<span>

Squalo Superbia was if not, one of the most angry and feared mafia assassins known alive. He was by far very skilled, fierce and if anyone wanted to say something different, well he'd convince them otherwise. So why was he, the feared Squalo sitting at the Trevi fountain in Rome Italy hundreds of miles from home in Sicily? Running away perhaps, it sounded like a good idea to him; maybe he could just ignore everyone and everything. His purpose had just been swallowed up and frozen forever.

He and Xanxus had made a vow to over throw the entire mafia world, to see Xanxus take his stand as the Vongola heir. He ruffled his hair in exasperation, "VROOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" he screamed earning several startled stares and causing a flurry of pigeons to fly off in a panic, "Fuck him! Fuck Xanxus! That lying bastard!" he yelled trying to take out his frustrations! He stood and by some strange twist of fate a cat hissed and darted through his legs knocking him off balance and he fell backwards into the fountain and grabbed at the nearest possible object to prevent his fall. With a splash a Yelp and groan Squalo felt the warm wetness of the fountain soaking through his clothing and the feeling of coins pressing into his skin. He also realized that there was a weight pressing down on top of him and opened his eyes.

Beautiful sea blue eyes gazed down at him and He felt his breath hitched draped around him was a curtain of silver and the sun glinted off the hair. The young woman he'd obviously grabbed and dragged into the fountain with him stared at him with endless pools of curiosity and he briefly forgot why he had been angry and why he had been yelling. She sat up quickly a blush quickly covering her face and she moved off him and sat gazing at him, "I'm so sorry are you alright." Her voice! Her voice was majestic. She wore a black dress that pooled around her and looked heavy with the water. The sleeves were long and cuffed around her wrists and the collar of the dress was high as well. It looked vaguely like a dress a nun in training would wear but the things that drew him in were her silver hair that was longer than anything he'd ever see draping well past her hips and into the fountain.

"Sir, are you…alright?" she repeated hesitantly wondering if perhaps he had hit his head.

Taking a couple moments to get a hold of his bearings he realized that she was talking to him and sat up quickly, almost colliding his forehead with hers. "m'fine" he mumbled a blush slowly forming on his face in embarrassment at his sudden clumsiness. She smiled and moved to stand up and his gaze immediately followed her. She gathered her long silvery hair into small delicate hands, she began to twist her hair around and wring the water out. He then trailed his eyes along her jaw line and noticed her small, very adorable ears and slender jaw. His mouth grew dry and he felt short of breath again letting his eyes trail down along her shoulders to the very defined curve of her waist that disappeared beneath the skirt of her dress leaving much to the imagination.

"Here let me help you." She offered now holding out one of her pale hands.

He looked hesitant but reached out and grasped her hand allowing her to pull him up. He stood standing before her at least half a foot taller than her causing her to glance up at him slightly, "Sorry for uh….y'know dragging you into the fountain" she chuckled and he felt startled that she was laughing at him. "It's okay! It was fun, thrilling" she said and placed a hand over her chest, "It made my heart pound." She said and he blushed even more.

Realizing they were still standing knee deep in the fountain he found a way to quickly turn the situation around.

"Vroi!" He said, "Are we going to stand in this fountain all day!" he almost snapped and she blinked and realization dawned upon her face. "Yes of course." She turned and quickly waded over to the edge and tried to lift herself up. "Vroi!" he jumped over the edge of the fountain and turned grabbing her around the waist startling her. "Hold on" he said and lifted her swiftly out of the fountain causing her to squeak in alarm and wrap her arms around his shoulder and hold on tightly. He slowly sat her down and her grip loosened and her slowly let go. She was so small! Like he could break her if he wasn't careful.

"Grazie tanto(1)" she smiled and gave him a gentle bow.

"il tuo benvenuto(2)" he replied and blushed again she then turned and began to walk away. When he she was gone, he realized he hadn't asked her name.

"What….was I angry about…"

Squalo found himself back at the fountain again the next day.

The sun was out and the square was rather empty today. He leaned his head back he'd tried to forget it all last night but I hadn't worked quite to his advantage and it bothered him more than anything to know that he hated himself more than he hated Xanxus. With a sigh and a huff he lowered his head and held it in his hands. "Fuck me…" he groaned to himself and gazed at the stone work on the ground surrounding the fountain. "What am I doing its over, so why am I brooding." He frowned. "Oh. "Came a soft voice reaching his ears and It caused him to raise his head and saw the girl from yesterday. She stood there and now that he saw her dry and not soaked she was even prettier.

Her hair was longer than he thought and it settled well below her thighs, her dress was definitely that of a nun in training. She held a basket in her hands and she smiled softly approaching him. "I thought you might be here again today." She said moving to stand in front of him. He looked up at her and stared.

"What...do you want?"

She smiled and lifted the basket, "Would you like lunch?"

"This is good espresso."

"I'm glad you like it."

He had agreed to eat with her his stomach growling unconsciously. He had barely eaten in the last few weeks since he'd arrived in Rome from Sicily. It wasn't anything special just baked sweet potato and fresh bruschetta, with a thermos of hot espresso. It made his stomach fill with warmth and he felt thankful that she had offered to share her food.

"You've been sitting here for a few days." She said finally sipping her own espresso.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I heard you yelling while I was praying." She said and he glanced at her.

"Am I really that loud?"

"I wouldn't say loud…more…vocal" she smiled cupping the espresso tenderly.

A blush formed upon his face and he looked away again. Xanxus had always complained about his voice telling him to shut up with several heavy objects thrown at his head, which had usually resulted in his voice rising more than a couple octaves. "May I inquire as to why your upset?" she asked still not looking at him rather she stared into her cup of coffee.  
>"Ah well…" he shifted uncomfortably and wasn't sure whether or not to tell her anything she was a stranger.<p>

"Sister Mari says that sometimes talking relieves the stress of burdens. Whether you speak to god or a stranger." She said turning her deep ocean gaze towards him.

Could he trust her though? That was the first question that filled his brain and he shifted again before downing the rest of his coffee. Everyone was a potential enemy if you were a part of the Mafia, "I'm…done." He said with a sigh and leaned backwards slightly turning his head towards the sky. "I'm sick of this life."

"You shouldn't say that." She frowned.

He blinked looking at her again and gazed in confusion. She stared into her hands, "Life is too precious to want to wish it away."

He was again startled by this girl she was turning his view upside down and she was leaving him speechless.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and he couldn't believe he Squalo Superbia was apologizing again!

"You're a stranger though." He admitted to her and she nodded, "Well then…My name is Yukirin…Yukirin Snow." She smiled.

"…..Squalo." he answered, "Squalo Superbia."

And before he knew it he was confessing everything to her. Why he was there. What was wrong?

He then realized slowly. He wasn't standing in that underground basement. He wasn't standing there frozen like Xanxus.

He was here in Rome…with someone he could only describe as an Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
>AN: Okay yes by far a short chapter, not much going on but I want this to kind of build up over a series of chapters.  
>Squalo's a little OCC. I get it but this is supposed to be based between the time that Xanxus was frozen and Squalo was getting over the shock of it all. Again Ideas are welcome and so is HEALTHY AND POLITE CRITISIM! Please do not bash on my writing style or grammar or whatever the heck you can think of all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.<p>

1) Grazie Tanto = Thank-you  
>2) il tuo benvenuto = your welcome<p>

R&R ^_^.


	2. When In Rome

Yuki: hi! I hope you liked chapter one of Walking on water. I had some serious issues with page breaks and it was literally driving me insane so if there are sudden changes in chapter 1 that confuse you it was due to the page breaks not showing up so I do apologize. I'll work on fixing them! Also Squalo was OCC but I wanted him to have that bit of a childish side too. He was only about 14/15 when He and Xanxus attacked Vongola 9th.

Ideas are welcome!

Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox

Chapter 2: When in Rome

He'd been coming for a week now and every day he'd see her. Sometimes he'd come late and he'd see her standing in front of the fountain tossing a euro into it. She would then pray silently before it hands clasped before her. Sometimes he'd stand and watch and contemplate what she might be praying for.

Other times he'd approach her and startle her. They would have lunch sitting in front of the fountain and discuss things. All sorts. She would tell him about dreams or things the nun's at the convent taught her. He'd tell her about where he'd come from. It turned out she was from Sicily too and no stranger to the Italian mafia.

Today they sat silently gazing at the square both having shared another meal together. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that the silence was starting to weigh thin on his patience. He wasn't used to such silence; he was used to yelling people running around in a panic. His weeks in Rome were quiet and He'd found some comfort being with her having her to talk to.

"Hey…Squalo?" said Yukirin turning slightly to look at him, "would you like to come visit the convent today?"

"Visit the convent?" he gave a startled look and shifted slightly thinking about it.

"Yes…you said you like old rustic places well the Convent is very old and the Pope visited there last year." She said.

"You met the pope?"

"Well no but there are pictures of him there."

"…."

"So would you like to go?" she asked again

"…..okay"

Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox

"So…what brought you too Rome?" he asked walking with his hands behind his head, "You seem too young to be a part of the convent" he said. "Ah well you see, I came with one of the sisters from Sicily see I'm seeing some special doctors here in Italy and I can't really go home because my family can't pay for the treatments." She said. This made Squalo curious and his gaze fell on her as they walked, She was sick? "A sister at the church said If I joined the convent I could receive treatments and be completely covered" (I don't know if this true but for purposes of the story it is).

"I'd be in training up to the point of the surgery and then If I wish to bow out of the convent and return to Sicily…I can." She said.

"Vroi, Surgery?" he asked looking at her, "For what exactly!"

"Ah well…I don't know yet…I just get very sickly sometimes and I can't get up in the morning."

"Vroi! Let's stop talking about depressing things!" more he didn't want to think about not seeing her.

"!" she blinked before smiling and beginning to laugh lightly and he almost lost his balance. Her laugh was light and airy as feathers. "Well we're here" she announced and he looked in front of them.

The Cathedral was very intimidating to say the least, standing at least nine stories high, it was made of a white stone and plaster, the pillars surrounding the entrance into the church. The windows were made of a stained glass portraying the Holy Father and all his disciples. He followed her up the weather worn stone steps and to the 18' foot Mahogany wood doors. They looked very heavy and she gripped the brass ring portraying that of a Lion and began to pull the heavy door open. Walking forward quickly he grabbed it as well and with combined effort the door swung open easily.

Squalo's senses were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of incense and burning candles. The smell of musty wax and mildew told him of its age. Upon entering Yukirin smiled, "Welcome." She offered the soft greeting for in here. In this Cathedral it did not matter of what your sins were. All that need be known was that they were children of God and welcome in his house. She began to walk down the red carpet that had been rolled out over the old cobbled stone floor. Many people of different colored skin were there as well all seated between the pews their heads either bowed or an open bible in their laps. Few spared them glances and soon they stood before the large alter. It sat up on a platform with a step to kneel upon. Draped in dark crimson red fabrics laced with gold was the Cross of the crucified Prince. Around him many candles had been lit all slowly burning away onto golden colored metal plates. The smell of sage scented incense burned his nostrils, there underneath the Prince's feet was a basin filing slowly with water and he immediately knew that it was holy water. The candles offered light to the dimly lit Cathedral, the Stained windows offering only so much light in the high ceilinged hall. Even the slightest movement echoed in this place would echo marvellously.

"Come"

Squalo's gaze snapped quickly to Yukirin and saw her now kneeling upon the step of the alter and he quickly followed taking the space she had left for him and knelt as well, "What are we doing?" he questioned and she reached grabbing a tall white candle and set it upon a small holder and then placed it before him. "We are offering a prayer." She smiled and then took one for herself and set it in front of herself as well.

"I…"

"I'll show you".

She took a long and thin candle and held it up to the large burning candle in the middle of the alter igniting the wick upon it, "First you ignite this candle and then light an incense" she said and did that lighting one of the many propped incense. She then brought the still lit candle before her and did a strange sign she touched her middle and index finger to her forehead her eyes closed and then moved and touched her left shoulder with the same to fingers moving onto the right and then to the middle of her chest forming the shape of a cross. "Make the sign of prayer and then light your candle and offer a prayer before the lord." She said and handed him the candle before clasping her hands before herself and beginning to pray.

He stared at her speechlessly. Somehow she never ceased to amaze him and then he turned towards his own candle. He stared at it for several long moments 'what the hell do I have to lose?' he thought and then went through the same steps she had and clasped his owns hands before himself beginning to pray as well.

For a while he knelt there thinking about what it was he should pray for, what did he want to ask god for? What could god possibly give him? He peeked out of his right eye to glance at Yukirin knelt to his right and then sighed and began to pray hard. Something he hadn't done since his mother was alive.

It had always just seemed as something you do before you go to bed. His mother told him it was to chase away the demons and keep his soul safe while he slept. He'd done it unconsciously after that, when she'd died and he'd moved in with his father (his parents had divorced before his birth) praying had become less of a priority within the mafia house. It had only been learning the Sword, Tutors, Etiquette, Then school, and nothing else. So he'd pray for something else.

After a long silence he lowered his hands and opened his eyes, Yukirin was looking at him and he blushed. "Now." She reached forward and grabbed a hold of a handle sticking out of the basin filled with holy water and scooped some up revealing it was a ladle and then poured some into two small glasses and handed one to him. "Repeat after me" she smiled.

"Glory be to the Father,  
>Who by His almighty power and love created me,<br>making me in the image and likeness of God.

Glory be to the Son,  
>Who by His Precious Blood delivered me from hell,<br>and opened for me the gates of heaven.

Glory be to the Holy Spirit,  
>Who has sanctified me in the sacrament of Baptism,<br>and continues to sanctify me  
>by the graces I receive daily from His bounty.<p>

Glory be to the Three adorable Persons of the Holy Trinity,  
>now and forever.<p>

Amen"

He recited the words remembering the prayer well and then they both drank the water before placing their cups down. She then stood and he joined her. "It's been a long time since I prayed." He admitted sheepishly and she smiled, "It's never too late to pray." She explained and he smiled slightly.

Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox

It had by far been a strange experience going to the church but hey 'When in Rome do as the Romans do' right? "Do you have anywhere to be?" he asked he wanted to show her something too.

"No curfew isn't until 8:00 o'clock"

"Good then follow me." And he took her hand and began to lead her off quickly they passed the fountain and rounded a corner. There sat leaned up against the wall of a Gelato shop was a black and silver motorcycle. Her brother had owned one once. Squalo walked up to it and grabbed a helmet and then another one. He tossed the smaller one to her, "hurry up and put that on" he said and swung his right leg over the bike settling himself down.

Yukirin tilted her head before walking over to him, "Could you hold it for a moment." He grabbed it as asked and Yukirin reached to the waist of her skirt and pulled a black ribbon unlacing it from the skirt and she gathered her hair twisting it around and around before tying it together with the ribbon shortening her hair considerably so that it now sat upon her waist and then she took the helmet again and put it upon her head and sat on the back of the motorcycle sideways unable to sit on it properly with her dress. He reached back grabbing her hands and pulling her arms around his waist and he settled her hands upon his stomach.  
>"Hold tight" he whispered and with a roar of the engine took off swiftly through the streets of Rome.<p>

He was pleased when an "Eep!" came from her and her grim on his tightened. The sensation of her head pressed to his back making him thrilled to know she relied on him not to kill her.

As they continued to race through the streets farther and farther from the Trevi fountain. They passed the coliseum and Yukirin raised her head and smiled, "Wow! It's the Gladiators coliseum!" she yelled through the roar of the engine and the wind. He gave a nod of affirmation. She'd said she hadn't seen more than the Trevi fountain since being in Rome. So In thanks for her showing the convent he'd show her Rome. They turned onto a swerving road and as they passed the line of buildings Yukirin had to snap her eyes shut because the sun appeared and temporarily blinded her with its greatness.

"Hey open your eyes" called Squalo.

She wondered how he knew she'd closed her eyes but she did anyways and gasped. There before them was a large and beautiful ocean like lake it stretched very far and she couldn't see any shore beyond it the sun reflected off it glassy surface causing it to sparkle and bounce the sun light. "That's where we're going." Called Squalo and she smiled resting her head against his back again and he shifted forcing the bite into the turn off lane.

After a few more minute the bike came to a stop and Squalo shut off the engine. He allowed Yukirin to get off first and she pulled the helmet off with a tug and placed it back on the seat of the bike and pulled let her hair free of the twisted hoop she'd put it in. Squalo got off the bike as well placing his helmet upon the handle bar.

"It looks like the ocean of Sicily" she said walking forward stepping off the concrete parking lot onto the soft warm crème colored sand, "La sua bella(1)" she smiled and Squalo followed her. She leaned down and began to unlace the boots she wore and the set them down on the concrete before grasping handfuls of her dress and began to walk quickly to the waves that washed up upon shore. He smirked repeating the motion and rolled up the bottom of his hands leaving his own shoes beside hers. "Do you like it?" he asked as he slowly approached.

"Si! (2)" she answered.

"Have you ever seen this beach?"

"No, since I'm a part of the convent and because of my illness I am not allowed to go too far from the Cathedral" she admitted.

"Ah I forgot"

"Grazie (3)" 

He blinked glancing at her. He hadn't expected the 'Thank-you'.

"Really…I mean it I probably won't get to see this place again." She smiled stepping into the water slowly letting the cool water wash over her feet, a satisfied sigh escape her pale lips as she breathed in the smell of the salty water.

"I'll bring you here again." He said suddenly the words not really registering in his own brain before they left his mouth. "I'll take you here or anywhere you want to go. All you have to do is ask" he said and she blinked turning to face his slightly and he had to swallow strongly. She reached up gently tucking her hair behind her small ears and the wind swept her hair up with a strong breeze causing it to billow out behind her. The sun reflecting behind her silhouetted her beautifully. "You'd do that?"

"Yes!" he moved forward swiftly startling her and he gripped both her hands. "Yes of course as long as you promise to come see me every day." He said and she gazed up at him before a smile captured her. 

"Si Squalo! Si! I promise" 

He smirked and shifted towards her and wrapped an arm around her. "Want to have some Gelato?" he asked and grinned when he earned a loud," Yes!"

Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox Ox

Yuki: So…did you like Chapter 2? I hope so. I tried to be descriptive and again I know not a lot happening right now I'm more trying to establish the characters right now. In the next couple chapters we will learn more about Yukirin! 

So constructive criticism is welcome as well as Ideas, Please R&R All flames are used to roast my marshmallows and make s'mores.

(1)La sua bella = It's beautiful  
>(2) Si = Yes<br>(3) Grazie = Thank-you


End file.
